


Yet Another Boring Night

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Third installment of the "Season One Files" which explore how Justin ended up at Brian's loft so many unexplained times in Season One.





	Yet Another Boring Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Tuesday 9:15  

Woody’s 

Justin walked up to Woody’s that night, with a full stomach (compliments of Debbie) and all of his homework done.  He was feeling good, nothing was pestering his mind and he knew that tomorrow was a teacher’s institute day at school.  He didn’t have to wake up early and face high school hell the next day.  He pulled open the entrance door as two men walked out.  When they saw Justin they leered and nodded appreciatively.  Justin blushed and walked inside, still not completely used to being cruised.  

Brian looked amazing tonight, but that was normal.  Justin saw him the second he walked in the door, and he wanted him.  Justin wanted to pull him into the bathroom like he had seen Brian do a hundred times to other men, but never him.  Even more, he wanted Brian to take him home and fuck him properly.  But, he acted cool.  He knew he had too.  Justin walked up to the pool table where the four boys were playing.  Emmett ran over and hugged him as Ted and Michael gave him a nod. 

“ Hi sweetie!  Oh my god, that shirt is your color; that shade of blue with your eyes and of course those pants with your booty.  Honey, you are getting cruised by everyone in this room.”  He giggled and made an animal growl to bring the point home.             

At that comment, Brian looked over at Justin.  He ran his eyes up and down Justin’s body, verifying everything Emmett had said.  Justin was doing the same to Brian.  Brian wore a blood red sleeveless v-neck top with dark wash jeans and black boots.  His hair was freshly cut and his face was clean-shaven.  Justin was nearly drooling. 

“Brian, it’s your shot.”  Michael said in a frustrated voice.   

“In a second, Mikey.”  Brian said absently, still eyeing the newest edition to the group.  

Brian sauntered up to Justin with a feral grin and hooked his finger into the younger man’s waistband.  He leaned into Justin’s ear, so close that Justin could feel the heat from Brian’s breath. 

“How does it feel?”  Brian whispered seductively. 

“What?  How does what feel?”  Justin whispered back, slightly confused. 

Brian lightly laughed into Justin’s ear, “How does it feel to be the second hottest person in the room?” Brian moved away from him quickly, traveling to the pool table to survey the area for the best shot.  

Justin stood dumbfounded.  Brian didn’t usually pay him compliments like that, and never in public.  And just then, he realized that what Emmett and Brian said was true.  He was one of the most cruised men in the bar that night.  He felt confident and self-conscious all at once.  While the attention was nice, it was also a little unnerving for Justin.  Not that men never showed him any interest, quite on the contrary, but it simply felt like a lot to take in at once.  And he realized this is how Brian felt all the time.  No wonder Brian walked and smiled the way he did.  His confidence came from the feeling that Justin had right then.  The confidence that he could have any man in the room on his knees with a mere look.     

Within three shots the game was over, Brian sank the three, the five, and the eight consecutively and it was Brian and Michael as the victors.  Emmett and Ted both groaned as if they had some chance of winning, considering all their balls were still on the table except for one.   

“Well, enough pool.  I don’t think my self-esteem can afford another hit like that tonight.  How ‘bout Babylon?”  Ted offered. 

“Are you sure your self-esteem can take a dozen more rejections tonight at Babylon?”  Brian asked sarcastically. 

Ted flipped him off as Michael chimed in, “I’m up for Babylon.  Brian?” 

“Not tonight, I have some work to do at home.”  Brian lied. 

“You have tomorrow off, you told me you took a vacation day.”  Michael reminded. 

“No rest for the wicked.”  Brian said with a smirk as he kissed Michael goodnight before grabbing his jacket. 

“Wicked is the word I would have used too.”  Emmett replied with a fake sweet smile.  “Come on Michael, let’s go shake a tail feather.  Justin, you coming baby?” 

“No, I’m going to hang ‘round here and have a drink.”  Justin called as Emmett ushered Ted and Michael out toward the door. 

Justin started walking to the bar to order his drink. 

“I have drinks at the loft.”  Brian said, raising an eyebrow. 

Justin smiled brightly at the apparent offer and quickly followed after Brian toward the Jeep.  

 

Tuesday 10:26  Brian’s Loft 

As soon as the loft door clanged shut Brian grabbed Justin.  He kissed him hard against his lips, invading his mouth with his tongue.  Justin moaned softly and pulled Brian’s body flush against his own.  Brian pulled away quickly. 

“You want that drink?”  Brian asked as if he were totally unaffected by the earth shaking kiss that Justin was still trying to recover from. All Justin could do was nod in reply.  

Brian opened the fridge and retrieved two bottles of beer.  He popped the tops off both and put one on the counter for Justin as he took a swig out of his.  Justin walked over to the beer and downed half of it in one gulp.  Brian huffed a laugh of either amazement or amusement, Justin couldn’t tell which.   

“Thirsty?”  Brian asked with a smirk? 

“A little.”  Justin said as he emptied the bottle.  

He began to feel a bit woozy from the sudden alcohol hitting his system and he stumbled backwards. 

“I think you have reached your limit there, Sonnyboy.”  Brian held out an arm to steady the drunken blonde. 

“I’m fine, it was only one dink.”  Justin slurred then hiccupped. 

“You know, they say the best way to get rid of hiccups is to hold your breath.”  Brian observed as he swept Justin into another breath-taking kiss.  

Once they broke the kiss a minute later, Justin’s hiccups were long forgotten. 

“Do they say anything about a cure for this?”  Justin asked, bringing Brian’s hand to his erection.

Brian smiled and led Justin into the bedroom.  

 

Tuesday 11:58pm Brian’s bed

“Brian?  Brian, are you awake?  Brian?”  Justin asked as he eyed the man next to him and shook his shoulder a little. 

“When people don’t answer the question, ‘are you awake?’ it means that they are either asleep or dead.  And in both cases you should leave them alone.”  Brian grumbled, his head half buried in the pillows. 

“Brian, I heard a noise and I don’t know what it was.”  Justin said seriously. 

“It’s an apartment building, Justin, other people live here too.”  

“It sounded like someone trying to get in the loft door.” 

“Well, did you set the alarm?” 

“No.”  Justin answered in a scared voice.  

“I did, so shut up and go back to bed.”  Brian assured. 

“You are sure you set it?”   

“Yeah, the only problem is that our entire fucked up circle of friends know the code and have a key, so if Lindsay finally can’t take it anymore, she might come and kill me for the insurance money.”  Brian scoffed. 

Justin still sat rigid on the bed, Brian’s joke not making him feel any safer. 

“Don’t worry Sunshine, I’ll protect you.”  Brian said in a slightly mocking tone as he pulled Justin towards him. 

Justin didn’t seem to notice the tone as he settled in Brian’s embrace and drifted off to sleep feeling safe and sound again. 

Brian didn’t know if the supposed noises were all a ploy so that he would hold Justin or if the young man was actually scared that something was coming to get them.  But, either way, Brian too felt a little more secure with the blonde in his arms.


End file.
